1000 Miles
by harvestingNarutos
Summary: Okay, it is the night of the talent competition for Naruto, Gaara, and my OC, Rin! They need a sure fire song, to win the talent show at the Leafs Shadow, will they win or shall they lose to Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino? OC!Yaoi!NejiNaru, enjoy! Please R&R!


1000 Miles

Hey everybody! Here is the story I promised you! Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought it actually would. This is a one-shot fiction, so I won't extend the chapters, but if you do want a sequal, then please either e-mail me, or reveiw. But for now, lets get these parts over with.

Warnings: Yaoi, Minor swearing, OC character, OOC (or is it OCC?) characters

There's not much of anything else, so on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I get any money off of this fanfiction.

Now that that is over with, on with the fanfiction! See you at the bottom!

* * *

**1000 Miles**

"_And the finalists for this year's talent competition are... SASUKE UCHIHA! SAKURA HARUNO! INO YAMANAKA! Who are the fan of 1! The final finalist is... RIN NASAKU GAARA SABAKU! AND NARUTO UZUMAKI! Who are the Demon's Domain Trio! Congratulations, and see you tonight at 6 pm sharp!"_

He couldn't believe his ears. He of all people that tried out was a finalist. From the corner of my eyes I saw my brothers crush smile gently, and of course he melted from that smile. I looked at him smiling and gave him a 'congratulations', and a small hug.

"So what song are we doing tonight?" I ask Naruto and Gaara once I flicked an annoying strand of orange hair out of my face. "How about that one sure fire song?" Gaara picked up. I smirk at Gaara. You mean the one that might get Naru-chan a boyfriend?" I ask trying to be innocent looking as Naruto started to blush. "Y- you don't mean that I- I'll be singing that one... do you? Naruto asked, a bit scared to find out. I smirk at him, and he gulps. **"Yes. That one."** Gaara and I answered. Maybe a bit too demonically. I felt him shiver at our tone. He glared slightly at us, but then pouted out a 'fine'.

"Welcome to the Leaf's Shadow club!" Came the overly enthusiastic voice of the club's MC Rock Lee. "Today is a special and very youthful day! Today the very own Konoha for the Young and Talented High School is having their 25th annual talent show here tonight!" Lee yelled out, and the club cheered even though they barely understood a word the green clad boy said.

"First up is the "Fan of One Band!"" The crowd let out a scream and the stage lit up showing Sakura and Ino in the front wearing something that you would find on the Dance Dance Revolution game at the arcade. But Sasuke in the back wearing a black suit that made him look like a rocker. Tch. He wouldn't even go with the theme. Sasuke was on the drums, Sakura on the guitar and singing, and Ino on the floor ready to dance.

"This song is called 'Love Love Shine'!" Ino announced.

Sasuke made an easy beat for Sakura to follow until her part sped up. They all started following the beat, and Ino tapping her foot to start the count before their start.

_Love love love love_

_Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah_

_Yeah!_

_"Sun Shine!!"_

_Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"_

_HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan_

_"Love Beat!!"_

_Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!!"_

_HIKARI abite_

_Soshite ANATA no moto e_

_Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai_

_Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no_

_Ari no mama de_

_Butsukatte ("Hey!")_

_Sunao ni natte_

_Koi no ATAKKU!! _

_Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri_

_Egao de ikou!! ("Let's go!")_

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la la la_

_La love you love you love you love you love sunshine_

_Setsunaku Amazuppai_

_Koi no hajimari wa_

_Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!_

_Kamisama Mou Chotto dake_

_Mimamotte kudasai._

_HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara_

_Todoke!! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!"_

The crowd cheered quite hard for them, and we were starting to feel nervous. Sure our song is longer, and you can tell what we were saying, but they sang in a foreign language. The message spread through our team. We _needed_ to give our best 150 percent!

"That was GREAT, and the outfit really helped this out! Next is the "Demon's Domain Trio!""

We get on the stage and nod at each other. I throw off my outfit to reveal a new better outfit. I was in a blue tank top, and a red skirt. Gaara did the same. Naruto needed to do it during the show. Gaara revealed a nice green pair of pants with a tight white shirt on. I swore that I just heard someone faint. I mentally shrug my shoulders, and continued.

"Welcome Leafs Shadow! Tonight we are doing an old favorite called "1000 MILES"!" I yelled out, and quickly hopped onto the piano that was just dropped off on stage, and Gaara did the same, but with his newly arrived drum set. But Naruto just stood there at the microphone waiting for the song to start. I started playing the piano to the soft melodic start of the song. Then once I sped up a bit, Gaara joined me with his drums. The beginning was coming close so Naruto quickly grabbed the mic, and the hem of his shirt while keeping his eyes closed. Then all of a sudden he ripped off the cloths he was wearing to reveal a blue tight shirt that clung to his (surprisingly) muscled chest, covered slightly by a darker blue jacket, and wore a purple pair of shorts, and red boots. He lifted the microphone to his lips and started to sing.

_"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound."_

Naruto strutted across the stage and looked around as if saying 'hi' to all the people in the audience.

_"Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd_."

He started to make motions as if he was skimming through some people around him.

"_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..."_

His hand trail to his mouth as if trying to figure something out.

_"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight_."

The raw emotion awed the crowd as well as the singing. Sure the first one was great, but then again, they didn't sing with the raw emotion as Naruto did. It was obvious who would win now.

_"It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me."_

_"'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory."_

_"'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..."_

_"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight."_

_"I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't."_

_"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound."_

_"Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd."_

_"And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder..."_

_"If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..."_

_"oh oh_

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you."_

_"If I could just hold you...  
Tonight."_

At this very end we all took a bow, and held each other tightly. We all smiled at each other, and I gave my adopted little brothers a kiss on the heads, as we awaited the results.

In the audience -Neji's Point of View (POV)-

I can't believe that _that _was Naruto! I couldn't help but smile as I moved through the club to where I could congratulate him when he won the talent competition. I was sure that he was going to win. I was sure of it, and I believe fate has given them her praise as well they were destined to win.

Back on stage -Rin's POV-

"Nice job Naru-chan!" I said giving him a high five, as well as Gaara. As I looked down at the audience I saw Naruto's crush Neji Hyuuga, and smirked. He was here after all.

-Naruto POV-

My heart is racing so fast. I can't believe I just did that, and I can't help but blush, after all, the whole school is supposed to be here tonight.

-Sakura POV-

Damn! There going to make us lose! Sasuke-kun is so going to be mad after this. At least Sasuke-kun won't be as mad as when Itachi came in the school in the classroom just to poke his forehead…right?

-Normal POV-

"We have reached an agreement. This years winner is… THE DEMON'S DOMAIN TRIO!!" The crowd went wild, and even Neji clapped and gave a smile. Ino, and Sasuke were fuming, and Sakura suspected this, but she was still upset. Naruto Gaara and Rin were leaping with joy. Well Rin and Naruto were, while Gaara was just smiling while they grip him, and make him bounce because of their leaping.

After the competition, almost everyone went home. Some people were helping to put away all of the scenery things, and the decorations, and some people were just waiting to congratulate someone. That someone was Hyuuga Neji.

"Bye! See you soon!" Rin yelled to her boyfriend. "Bye my beautiful lotus blossom! I'll see you next week at school!" He yelled back. "Hey! Wait up!" Yelled none other than Hyuuga Neji. "Hey guys. You guys did really great on stage. Expecially you Naruto-chan." Naruto blushed at being called Naruto-chan by the person he had a crush on. "H- hi N- Neji. Th- thanks." Naruto barely got out. Neji smirked on how Naruto was so easily embarrassed. "You guys need a ride home?" Neji asked the three, still keeping his eyes on Naruto. "No thanks, I'm fine, and so is Gaara, but I'm sure Naruto would like a ride home." Rin said 'innocently'. Naruto blushed, but didn't protest, after all, he wanted to spend time with his crush.

Soon after, the 4 split up, Gaara and Rin going in their car, while Naruto rides with Neji in his car. "Ano…Neji?" Naruto askes carefully. He doesn't want Neji to be mad at him, and he definitely want Neji to hate him. "Hm?" He asked. "Th- thanks for giving me a ride home. I r- really appreciate it." Naruto said lightly stuttering. "No problem. I was the one who wanted to take you home, so no trouble." Neji said, glancing a smile to Naruto, and turned back to the road. Naruto lightly smiled, and just glanced at Neji the whole way to his house. (-cough- apartment -cough-)

-Neji POV-

I was almost disappointed when we arrived at his house. I drove down the driveway, and parked at a stall. "Mind if I escort you to the room?" I ask him, placing a hand near him and bowing as if Naruto was a princess, and I was the prince escorting her (him?) to the ball. Naruto lightly giggled, and said, "Why sure your majesty, I would be honored." He had a light blush on his cheeks, and took my hand.

As we arrived at his room, it felt to short, and I just wanted to stare at his beautiful face forever. "Well, this is it." He said. I nodded, and wished him a 'good night'. "Naruto, before you go." I said, Naruto turned around immediately, and I kissed him. It was a light kiss, showing how much I cared about him. "N- Neji?" He said, a light blush tainting his cheeks. "I'll walk the 1000 miles if I could just see _you_ tomorrow night." He blushed harder. "Like a d- date?" He asked. "No not _like _a date. A _real_ date." Naruto nodded his head, and smiled. "Pick me up at 6?" He asked. "Of course. After all, I will be spending the start of the day walking that 1000 miles." "Bye Neji-kun." "Bye Naru-chan." We bid goodbye after a last embrace, certain that we would see each other again, even if I don't walk the thousand miles just to see him tomorrow night.

* * *

So how did you like it? I personally think this is way better than the other one-shot. And with around 2000 words without these breaklines, it was a grand slam, and this is my first fan fiction of the summer! :D See ya soon, and don't forget to R&R! Chapter 7 of Life of a Demon is coming out sometime around next week, and it's official pairing for it is SasuNaru, in dedication to that kind reviewer who requested it! Bye bye!


End file.
